


The story of a million kisses.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Basically a short fluffy story of Frank and Gerard, told through kisses.Basically I wrote this hungover and I love it. Short and sweet.





	The story of a million kisses.

The first time Frank kissed me, it was snowing on Christmas eve. He shuffled in close for heat, pressing his face into my neck before he pressed his lips to mine.

"See you tomorrow"he whispered quietly before he walked away, leaving me frozen in shock.

The second time Frank kissed me, was in bed a week later when we were watching star wars. Only this time it wasnt a soft press of lips, and i got a chance to kiss back before he was off the bed again

"Sorry sorry"he whispered, turning to leave but I caught his elbow, pulling him down to kiss me again. It deepened almost immediatly until we both ended up cumming in our jeans from grinding. When i woke up in the morning, Frank was gone. Returning the next day like nothing happened.

The third time was on January 28th, when we were in the kitchen cooking dinner. He pinned me against the counter and kissed me, I remember he tasted like peppers. It ended up with his on his knees with my hand tangled in his hair. This time he didnt leave, he just continued making dinner without a word.

The forth time, was later that night after a few beers in my room. He pressed close to me, 

"I think im in love with you"he whispered quietly, so quietly i could only make it out because he was pressed against my ear. We ended up making love, and when I woke up Frank was gone again. Returning two days later.

"No"i shut the door in his face

"Gerard please!"

I locked it, climbing under my duvet until i heard a bang.

"Fuck you moved your dresser"he whined

"Leave Frank"

"Please Gee, im so fucking scared i run, and regret it so much but im to ashamed to come back. Please, please i love you"he whispered, climbing under the duvet to press tight against me.

"You fuck and leave Frank, just your usual"i mumbled quietly, getting a sigh in response.

"You arent a one night stand, cmon show me your pretty face"he begges and sighed when i ignored him.

"Im not here to fuck and run Gerard stop it!"

"Just get the fuck out!"i shouted, pushing his hands off my waist. He left immediatly, muttering under his breath. It was a week later when he returned, coming in the front door to the living room where my family were sat.

"Jesus"i whispered

"Not here"i added making him groan

"Yes fucking here"he snapped and pulled of his tshirt

"No seriously whats going on?"Mikey said 

"Look at me, Gerard"

I looked up at him, my eyes running over his muscles before it settled on a fresh tattoo.

"Is this enough to prove to you?"he said, i read the letters over and over again until my mind understood.

x Gerard x was wrote right over his nipple, making me suck in a breath

"I'm scared! I didnt know i was into dudes! Then i fell in love with you, my best fucking friend and i didnt want to fuck it up, but jesus youre gorgeous, and i didnt mean to keep kissing you and i didnt mean to leave! I couldnt help it! Please!"he was crying, tears running down his cheeks as he ignored them

"Ive never been more scared in my life"he added 

"But I seriously fucking love you, even the annoying parts like when you never fucking shower, or when you wear the same clothes for a week straight, i love you so motherfucking much it hurts and i cant fucking loose you because im a pansy whos to scared to admit he likes your dick!"

Donna snorted as i blushed, making Frank run his hand through his hair nervously.

"Be mine Gee. I wont leave"he whispered quietly, making me bite my lip and nod. 

"Thank fuck for that, now im going to go smoke a full box"he pulled on his tshirt as he left, making me get up and follow. He was smoking and leaning against the wall when i finally went out, but he dragged me in for a kiss immediatly, pulling me close.

I lost count of how many times we kissed, but two years later as i sat, signing our marriage licence that the kiss he placed softly behind my ear was one of the most important.


End file.
